Broken Pair, Broken Frame, Broken Glass
by aerogirl
Summary: (Plotmon:)She wrote a Taito where they broke up! HOLY HELL! (aero:)Shut up Salamon. Now, PG for swearing... not even anything big...(Plotmon:)oh, and when you review, she wants to know if you think there should be a sequel&if so, if they should get back t


Plotmon: Oh dear Lord... someone kidnapped the real ~aerogirl~ again. A break-up fic between these two? Now,   
where's the real aero?  
  
~aerogirl~: Locked up in a trunk in the back of my mind.  
  
Plotmon: Huh?  
  
~aerogirl~: n/m... hmm... yaoi or whatever... but a break-up yaoi... already AFTER the break-up... the response.   
Why'd I write it? I dunno... maybe the fact that my boyfriend... even though I'm a girl... and I broke up and I'm  
totally pissed at him, if you can't tell by the change from And Again We Begin...  
  
Plotmon: I see. Now you're dragging your own love-life problems into Digimon? That's great.  
  
~aerogirl~: Grr... shut up. Just onto the fic.  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
Matt slammed his front door shut, murmering incoherent swears.  
  
"What's wrong?" his father asked.  
  
"Fuck off." Matt coldly responded, storming to his room.  
  
"What the-?"  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
A scene much similar to the one at Matt's was playing at the Yagami residence, and, next thing everyone knew, Tai  
had locked his and Kari's bedroom door shut.  
  
His hadn't been as much one of anger as one of absolute silence with watery eyes.  
  
"Lousy Matt's an egotistical jerk that thinks he can push me around just because I'm dating him... or... was..."  
he looked to the desk, seeing the framed picture from the day everyone had defeated Apocallymon. As always, Matt   
was his usual cool, yet beautiful self. He couldn't take it. He grabebd the pic and threw it out the window...  
only he didn't notice it was closed.   
  
"TAI? WHAT WAS THAT?!" His mother shouted from outside the door.  
  
"GO AWAY."  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG?"  
  
"GO AWAY!!!"  
  
"TAICHI!! WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
  
"OPEN THIS DOOR!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"OPEN IT OR I'LL GET YOUR FATHER TO KNOCK IT DOWN!"  
  
"FINE THEN! LET HIM KNOCK IT DOWN!"  
  
And, true to his mother's word, his father shouldered the door, knocking it open and slamming it against the wall,   
leaving a hole from the doorknob.  
  
They looked at the glass shattered on the floor and desk, and Mrs. Yagami looked at it, wide-eyed, then Tai, who   
was breathing heavily for no reason. "Taichi?"  
  
Pause. Suddenly, he darted for his mom burrying his face in her chest. "M-mom..."  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
Meanwhile, Matt was simply sitting in his room with the door locked. Not crying, not throwing things, not yelling,  
just sitting. His brain had gone into shut-down.  
  
His father stood at the door. "Matt? Wanna talk about whatever this is?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Just... leave me alone."  
  
"You really should talk about things if they bother you."  
  
"I don't want to. Now GO AWAY."  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
"Woah woah woah. I can't understand you... slow down."  
  
Tai buried his face in his pillow, sobbing. "IwasatotalidiotandgotmadatMattovernothingatalland--" he stopped to   
take a few gasping breaths. "andwegotintothisreallybadfightandI--I----I..." he stopped himself from the rest,   
knowing his parents didn't know the rest.  
  
"You and Matt had a fight?" Kari asked. "Did you--?"  
  
Tai nodded, face still in the pillow.  
  
"Did you or he?"  
  
"I did." Tai murmered.  
  
"Oh... then how come you're so upset?"  
  
"Because I didn't mean to really."  
  
"What're you two going on about?" his mother asked.  
  
"N-nothing." Tai lied.  
  
Kari sighed. "Oh come ON, Tai. Don't you think it's time?"  
  
Tai sniffed, shaking his head as his face was STILL in his pillow. "No. They wouldn't take it. They'll hate me.   
Then everyone'll hate me."  
  
"I never will, Tai." Kari whispered. "You're my brother! I couldn't hate you. Neither could mom or dad."  
  
"They hate people like that." Tai muttered, rolling onto his side and hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
"I'll never hate you." his mother said softly.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." Mr. Yagami confirmed.  
  
Tai took a deep breath. "O-okay..."  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
Matt sat nervously on the couch, deciding that he WOULD talk... for once...  
  
"O-okay dad... you just have to promise not to flip out on me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Pause. Long, uncomfortable pause. Finally... "I'm gay."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm gay." Matt repeated softly.  
  
"That why you're so upset?"  
  
Another pause. "Partially."  
  
"Why else?"  
  
"Well, remember Tai?" Matt waited until his father nodded. "I was... dating him... and he... broke up with me.   
Something about me being a... a..." Matt paused, starting to cry again, putting his face in his hands. "He called   
me an insensitive bastard."  
  
"So wait wait wait wait." his father tried to grip the situation. "One, you're gay." he waited until Matt nodded,  
though not removing his face from his hands. "Two, you were dating a guy." Another nod. "Three, it was Tai." Yet   
another. "Four, he broke up with you?"  
  
"Yeah. That's it." Matt said softly.  
*********~~~~~~~~~*********  
"Sshh..." Mrs. Yagami sat with a crying son resting his head in her lap. She waited until he calmed down. "Why   
didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"Because you'd... I thought you'd hate me. After all the cracks about fairies dad makes... and you never say  
anything to stop him... and... and..."  
  
"How long?" she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"The monster attacks."  
  
His mother nodded. "Well... you gonna talk to Matt?"  
  
"No." Tai said, almost coldly.  
*********~~~~~~~~~**********  
*********~~~~~~~~~**********  
*********~~~~~~~~~**********  
Hm... first break-up fic? What'dya think? Deserve a sequel? Yes? No? Maybe? Never? Hell yeah? Review.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Toei, Saban, and FoxKids... not me. Sucks, no? If so, the whole damn show would be   
like, a new season with only Matt and Tai as Digidestined or something and they fight it off together and all and   
they'd be outright dating instead of the hints... annnyyyway.... enough ranting. 


End file.
